


Missing You (I'm Already)

by inpiniteu



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inpiniteu/pseuds/inpiniteu
Summary: Switzerland is beautiful, but Jonghyun feels homesick. No, scratch that, it's not really true. He just misses his boyfriend.Thankfully, Seoul and Hwang Minhyun are just a phone call away.





	Missing You (I'm Already)

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be posted before the filming ended but since I'm a total flop juggling between work commitments and being a lazy bum, well. WELL.
> 
> This was totally written on impulse and it's my first time writing for the lovely pairing that is 2hyun. Hopefully, I did make them justice.
> 
> Also, thank you to my uwu magnet for being a sweetheart and reading this over!

Jonghyun figures the universe is probably against them. That, or he’s the unluckiest person ever. 

Minhyun getting days off had come as a surprise, a good one. Jonghyun hadn’t been expecting that, especially not with the news of Wanna One’s early June comeback dropping days prior. Everyone had been surprised—the members included—as Jonghyun recalls Minhyun telling him over texts.

He remembers the excited messages Minhyun had sent him—full of heart emojis and exclamation marks. Jonghyun’s hadn’t been much better and he can remember Minhyun calling him back to laugh at the dozen of stickers of excited foxes and turtles sent to him.

For two days, Jonghyun thought that he would finally be able to spend some quality time with his boyfriend after weeks of little to no quality time together. Two days of bliss passed before reality had reared its ugly head in the form of a company meeting.

Work is work, and realistically, Jonghyun knows that refusing to appear in a show such as _Looking for Trouble_ would have been a bad move in the long term, especially without a good reason to back him up. Neither _“I want to spend my time with Minhyun”_ nor _“Minki told me this show was the worst filming experience ever”_ would have worked well with the higher-ups. He’s aware of that, aware of how lucky they are for even getting offers to star on TV shows, too. 

Popularity is fickle, and there’s no way that Jonghyun is going to let NU’EST’s newfound fame go to waste. It’s not going to happen, not on his watch. In his twisted sense of logic, he owes it to the members and if being successful and staying together means sacrificing his personal life, then so be it.

He can’t complain about his situation, anyway. Switzerland has been nothing but amazing so far. The producers seems to have learnt from the first season and all the members of the cast seem to like doting on him. 

He likes being there, and as he takes in the old buildings and picturesque streets, Jonghyun thinks that Minhyun would love it there, too. His boyfriend has always been a sucker for pretty architecture, after all.

Thinking about Minhyun, Jonghyun toys with the idea of calling him, just to hear his voice. He quickly unlocks his phone and opens their Kakao chatroom, his fingers hovering over the phone icon. It’s early afternoon in Seoul if his calculations are right so there’s a high possibility that Minhyun is lazing around in his dorm. 

Minhyun is probably the biggest homebody he knows, after all. Well, right after himself. 

He presses the icon before he can think twice about it, and every second spent on dial tone makes his stomach turn. _It was a bad idea, he should have known better, it isn’t too late to hang up—_

Just when he’s about to give up and head back inside, Minhyun picks up. Jonghyun feels like he can breathe again, air rushing to his lungs but his tongue feels heavier than ever.

“Jju-yah?” Minhyun asks, and even across the world, Jonghyun can recognize that groggy, deep tone Minhyun only has after being woken up. He bites on his lower lip, feeling bad for waking him up and perhaps, he thinks, this call really was a bad idea.

“Yeah,” he says softly once he trusts himself to start talking, his free hand tugging on the hem of his hoodie. Minhyun’s, actually. “Sorry for waking you up, I shouldn’t have cal—”

“Stop right there, Kim Jonghyun. There’s nothing worth apologizing for.”

Jonghyun tries again, unfazed. “But I—”

Minhyun interrupts it once again, this time sounding firmer. “No, Jju. It’s fine, I’m fine.” 

Jonghyun winces, biting his lower lip too harshly and drawing blood. He doesn’t need to see Minhyun’s face to know that Minhyun is probably shaking his head and resisting the urge to sigh and he realizes that it’s time to drop it and move on. 

Indeed, he doesn’t want to upset Minhyun. Starting an argument with his boyfriend while being halfway across the world is certainly not the direction this phone call should go in and if Minhyun says it’s fine, then it is. “Okay, ‘Hyun. Good—Good, it’s good—” He stops himself as he realizes he’s rambling. “Good.”

“I’m happy you called, Jju,” Minhyun says, his tone back to his usual softness. “For real, who cares about sleep when there’s Kim Jonghyun, nation leader extraordinaire, calling you?”

Jonghyun breaks into a scoff, shaking his head in disbelief because what the hell, really? Trust Minhyun to be a cheeseball at the most random times. He just hopes that his cheeks aren’t as red as he imagines them to be. The hotel’s terrace is quite empty at this time of the day but it doesn’t make it any less embarrassing. “That was corny, Hwang Minhyun,” he just says, and to make a point, he adds, “even for you.”

Minhyun simply hums in response, and Jonghyun figures that instead of feeling embarrassed, his boyfriend is probably proud of himself and patting himself on the back. If there’s one thing Jonghyun learned in all the years they have spent together as members, friends, lovers, it’s that Hwang Minhyun doesn’t have an ounce of shame in his body. 

“You still love me, though.” Minhyun ends up saying and Jonghyun hates that he’s right. 

He can’t deny it, because it’s the complete truth. No one but Minhyun can make his heart race the way it does, can make him feel safe, protected, _cherished_. “Yeah, sadly for me, I do.”

Minhyun breaks into a laugh, and for a second, Jonghyun considers turning the call into a video one, the urge of seeing Minhyun’s face too strong. He misses that loser way too much for his own good.

In the end, he opts not to, because truthfully, it would only make it harder on both of them. “What do you have planned for today?” he asks instead, wondering if Minhyun is alone in his room or if Sungwoon is there, too. Probably not, he figures, as their hyung is a real social butterfly.

Minhyun’s voice breaks Jonghyun’s thoughts. “Well, since my amazing plans with my equally amazing boyfriend fell through,” Minhyun starts, before pausing as he’s laughing again at Jonghyun humphing over the phone. “Seriously,” he continues once his laugh has subsided, “I’m going to head out to go eat with Seongwoo. He’s been bugging me to go to Sam Kim’s restaurant since he guested in _Please Take Care of My Fridge_ with Daniel and he’s not taking no for an answer.”

Jonghyun whistles loudly, because well, Minhyun is going to get good, good, _good_ food and he’s somewhat envious. It doesn’t help that he misses the taste of food from home. “Whoa, so lucky. Tell him to treat me there once I’m back!”

“Sure, I’ll ask him,” Minhyun agrees, “but you realize he’s probably going to trick you in order to make you treat him, right? Good ole Jonghyun being too nice for his own good.”

”Why does that sound so sad but true?” Jonghyun asks, almost to himself. _Oh, well._ “Hope you’ll have fun, Minhyunnie.” As an afterthought, and because he isn’t sure how much time he has left, he timidly adds, “And try to not miss me too much, too~”

“I will try,” Minhyun replies, fondness undeniable in his voice. His next words, though, surprises Jonghyun. “Send me a selca if you can? I miss your face.”

“It’s not like we do see each other on a regular basis nowadays, idiot,” Jonghyun answers, but he’s already thinking about the best place to take a picture. It’s not like Minhyun is interested in the scenery or more accurately, not what he’s going to focus on but a pretty background wouldn’t hurt, right? “But fine, I’ll send you one.”

“I’ll be anticipating it,” Minhyun says, sounding rather excited and happy. Jonghyun is about to reply but Minhyun continues, in a singsong tone that announces nothing good, “Try to find a new angle while you’re at it~”

Jonghyun curses under his breath, not believing he’s being teased by his own boyfriend, the one who’s supposed to have his back no matter what—the keyword in that sentence being supposed to.

Jonghyun blames Minki for pointing it out to Minhyun that one time Minhyun came back to the dorms during one of his rare days off. Reading all the teasing from the fans on the fancafé is one thing, but having Minhyun bring it back constantly with that “I’m-totally-making-fun-of-your-ass” tone is a different one. Jonghyun swears that Choi Minki is going to regret the day he decided to open his big mouth. 

For now, though, Jonghyun’s only answer is an indigned sounding, loud _yah!_ that only makes Minhyun laugh harder. “Fuck you, Minhyun. I’m hanging up.”

He won’t, of course he won’t. Minhyun doesn’t seem to realize that, though, as Jonghyun hears him call his name frantically. “No—Wait— _Jju!_ ”

“You’re lucky I love you, Hwang Minhyun, or I would have dropped your ass already,” Jonghyun cackles, proud of that slight diss. Teasing Minhyun is almost therapeutic, but it also makes him miss home and Minhyun more. _Only a few days left,_ he thinks, and that’s enough for him to get some his spirit back. 

Jonghyun is about to delve into the topic of Aron’s birthday and the belated celebration they’re planning to have after NU’EST W’s concert in Taiwan when he notices Sandara and Dindin waving at him from the huge french window connecting the terace to the main hall and he raises his arm up to wave back timidly, a sigh of relief slipping past his lips as they both head back inside. 

He’s not exactly ready to say goodbye yet, but he doesn’t have a choice. “I have to go, ‘Hyun,” Jonghyun whispers, the words coming out of his mouth with difficulty. From where he’s sitting, he can clearly see that almost all of the crew members are already gathered in the main hallway by now which means they’re about to head up in a few minutes, if not less.

Work comes first. At least, Jonghyun knows that Minhyun understands that more than anyone. It doesn’t make it easy, but definitely easier.

If Minhyun is upset, he doesn’t show it. “Don’t forget that selca, Jju-yah,” he simply says, and Jonghyun is convinced he’s smiling.

“Jju-yah?” Minhyun calls as his finger is hovering over the red icon, ready to hang up. Jonghyun simply hums, but it seems to be enough for Minhyun to continue. “I love you.”

Jonghyun flushes, and he ducks his head, smiling. “Love you too, big head,” he says, breaking into a laugh as the last sound he hears before hanging up is Minhyun grumbling.

When Jonghyun meets the rest of the staff, he’s smiling brighter than ever. 

“Noona,” he calls Dara, leaning closer to her while the PD starts giving directives of the day to the cameramen and writers. “Can you help me? I’m looking for a good spot to take a selca.”

 _Be ready, Minhyunnie,_ Jonghyun thinks. Hwang Minhyun isn’t going to know what hit him, and Jonghyun is set on making sure his selca skills are never mocked again. 

_Never_.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come talk to me on [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/bugipaca) if you want to ♡
> 
> Also, I'm so tempted to write a crack Minhyun/Sunggyu fic now because gotta love my Nell fanboys... On a more serious note, venturing into 2hyun was fun and really easy to write and I might write more??? Maybe???


End file.
